


Don't say goodbye...

by DreamingForeverNightmare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, clingy frisk, insane frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingForeverNightmare/pseuds/DreamingForeverNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk knew they weren't in control. They knew they were at the whim of the player. They knew who ever played the game decided their fate... They hated it, Oh how they hated it... Those people used them, and never treated them like they were their own person! All of them just thought of Frisk as some character that has no mind or voice of their own!</p>
<p>.... All but one... That girl talked TO Frisk, not at them. That girl laughed, and asked questions, pointed things out... That girl treated Frisk like they were important. Sure that girl didn't always have Frisk do a pacifist run... But it was 9/10 that they did. They would laugh when Sans beat Frisk, saying how dumb of a mistake she made... They loved how the girl talked. They wanted the girl to come with them and keep talking about random things... But they can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't say goodbye...

Frisk and their current player had done it again. They got to the happy ending. The player was laughing as Toriel's reaction to what they had done at the very start of the game. They smiled as the player noted that they forgot that they did that. The player was so lively about everything, making jokes, saying how she wished she could tell jokes to others... She said how she wished she could have done the challenges on a pacifist run, but that they just weren't skilled enough... Frisk suggested that they try later. Frisk was just trying to keep this going as long as they could... Knowing that the player was going to play a different game for the next few weeks after Frisk goes to the surface. Frisk didn't want to lose this, they wanted the player to just stay with them. Why does it have to end like this? Why does the player leave? She can see the sunset with everyone... Why can't she just come with them?! They wanted her to stay with them! They wanted to see her smiling and laughing and even crying! But they didn't tell her again. They let her pick that they stay with Toriel and they smiled happily as Frisk left them all alone...

 

Again they were doing the genocide run. Again the player laughed as they fell off the platform. Again they watched as the player picked out a different song to try to match the movements. Again they beat Sans. Again they saw Chara. Again the player exited the game. Again the player reset. Again the player started a pacifist run. Again they called Toriel mom. Again they took all the candy. Again they bought a spider donut. Again they faced Toriel. Again they spared Toriel. Again they met Sans and Papyrus. Again they told Papyrus that they ate the spaghetti, that they liked word searches, that they didn't understand the puzzle. Again they went to hang out with Papyrus. Talked to Sans as grillby's. Saved monster kid, ran from Undyne, gave her water. Again they did everything they did last time. Again they freed everyone... And again the player couldn't come with...

 

But... This time... Frisk spoke AT the player. "Why? Why can't you come with? Why does the story end here? JUST COME WITH US! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DO I HAVE TO WAIT JUST TO SEE YOU AGAIN?! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE RESET TO HEAR YOU AGAIN?! .... Please... Just... Just don't end it here... Come with us... We can be happy. I'll do anything. Just come with us...." Frisk was so upset they wouldn't take no for an answer. "....... The game ends here. There is nothing there on my side. I can't go past the barrier. I can't go with you. I just can't. I wish I could. Oh how I wish I could... But Frisk... I can't..." The player said sounding like they were crying. Frisk knew the others didn't know about the player. They noticed the weird looks Sans was giving them... No one else noticed or even heard Frisk talking when they were talking to the player... Did sans know?

 

Again and again Frisk tried to convince the player to play longer, to stay longer, telling her how they haven't met Gaster yet, or that dialog they missed. But the player just wasn't having it. They just wanted to get the run over so they could play something else. Frisk knew the player wasn't much for repeating things unless it was something she really liked... If Frisk could just keep the player interested long enough... Maybe she would change her mind? "Hey! Let's do that run we never finished! Huh? Could be fun? Or... OR we could try to do a geno run with only a stick and bandaid? Huh huh? sounds fun right?" They kept bringing up things the player had wanted to try or the characters and dialog the player loved....

 

"Why? Why can't you just come with us?!" It had been a month since the player had touched the game... Frisk was sick of it... It just wasn't as fun with out the player talking and reading what the others said... They missed the player... They wanted to play again... "Maybe... I can MAKE you come back." Their mind was rotting without the player to tell them what she thought of everything... And soon they would do something horrible...


End file.
